


Long-Distance

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Cave is away on a business trip. PWP(Originally posted to Tumblr 3/4/15)





	Long-Distance

With Mr. Johnson away, Caroline was the first one in the building by at least an hour. The place was certainly quieter without her boss around. She was so used to his voice booming from the next office—even in a casual phone conversation she could hear him through the door—that its absence was almost unnerving. She tried to ignore the silence as she settled into her morning routine, but it made her fidgety. She finished laying out the morning’s agenda in record time, reorganized her desk, refilled her fountain pens, let her fingers dance anxiously through the files in her file cabinet as she scanned them for nothing in particular, and was just about to pour coffee for one when the phone rang.

She looked up at the sound. Odd. Business hours didn’t start until nine, and it wasn’t even eight-thirty yet. But it was something to do, and it might be important, and only one person knew for a fact she’d be here this early. Her heart skipped with hope as she picked up the receiver.

“Aperture Sci—”

But the man on the other end didn’t need her introduction. “ _Hey, kid! You miss me?”_

His voice brought an instant smile to her lips. “Yes sir, Mr. Johnson.”

“ _How’re things back at the ranch? Everything running smooth?_ ”

“Like clockwork, sir.” Just as steady, and just as dull. Aperture missed his spark.

“ _Good girl,_ ” he chuckled. “ _Knew I could count on you_.”

“I do my best.”

“ _I know you do. Hell, you prob’ly run the place better than me by now. Don’t even need me around._ ”

“Oh, sir—”

“ _I could run off to Hawaii, find some private beach, get a couple of girls to rub me down with suntan oil…_ ”

She couldn’t hold back a giggle. “You’re awful.”

“ _You’re right, I’d rather have you rub me down with suntan oil_.  _You look damn good in a bikini_.” She giggled again, and felt a blush spread up her throat—even eight hundred miles away he could turn her pink. Too bad he wasn’t around to see it. “ _Sure wish you were here,_ ” he added, as if reading her mind.

She answered softly, “I do too.”

“ _I woulda brought you along, but somebody’s gotta hold the fort while I’m gone, and—well, you’re the best man for the job. Wouldn’t trust the place to anyone else_.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“ _Do wish you were here, though. It’s like I’m working in the Stone Age, with no one to take my notes and stuff.”_ A petulant note crept into his voice _. “I gotta make my own coffee, Caroline._ ”

Gosh, he was sweet. Holding back a smile at his plight, she cooed with just a hint of teasing, “You poor man.”

“ _It’s better when you make it._ ” Her blush deepened. “ _And this hotel you found me is real nice, but the bed’s kinda big for one. Y’know what I mean?_ ”

Warmth spread into her belly at his suggestive tone. Oh, did she ever know. “My bed’s the same way. It’s lonely without you in it.”

“ _Poor kid. You miss me, huh?_ ”

“Oh yes.”

“ _Been thinking about me?_ ”

She chuckled as the memory of last night rose to her mind. “Oh,  _yes_.”

“ _What’s that mean?_ ”

“I thought about you a lot last night.”

“ _Oh you did?_ ”

“I, ah… I played some of your pre-recorded messages, and…”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

She dropped her voice to a confidential murmur. “I listened to you and touched myself.”

“ _Ohoho!_ ” His smug pride was palpable even through the phone. “ _Miss me that much?_ ”

“Yes, sir.”

“ _You_   _dirty girl_.” And then he paused.  _“Hey… you’re at your desk, right?”_

“Yes sir.”

“ _Alone?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Want me to warm you up a little now?_ ”

Her heart skipped at the suggestion. “I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” she lied.

“ _You’re a smart kid, figure it out_.”

“Mr. Johnson, I’m at work.”

“ _You don’t have to be for another half-hour. And hey, isn’t it your job to give me what I want_?”

Heat flooded through her body, and she felt her toes begin to curl inside her shoes. “I do love my job.”

“ _Tell you what. Transfer this call to my phone. Go into my office, and lock the door.”_

_“_ Right away, sir.” A push of a button put the call through, and the telephone in the office behind her began to ring. She quickly rose to answer. Her fingers locked his office door behind her as she entered the room, and then the phone was in her hand. “Mr. Johnson?”

“ _Didja do it?_ ”

“Yes sir.”

“ _Good girl. Now go sit in my chair_.”

Moving to the luxurious leather chair behind his desk, she felt a tingle of excitement—he was very protective of this chair, and wouldn’t let anyone else but her even touch it—as she settled herself onto the seat cushion. It was thick and plush, and molded comfortably around her figure. She allowed herself a little bounce.

“ _You there?_ ”

“Yes sir.”

“ _Good, good. Now, uh…”_ He paused a second, and she pictured him stretching out his legs on the hotel bed, making himself comfortable. _“What’re you wearing, kiddo?”_

The smile tugging at her lips was nowhere near innocent. “Nothing special. My blue checked dress, you’ve seen it.”

“ _Buttons down the front, right_?”

“Yes sir.”

“ _Perfect_.” She heard the hunger in his voice, imagined his fingers twitching. “ _Unbutton a couple of those for me_.”

“Yes sir.” She opened her dress almost to the navel, baring her breasts, and a flush rose up her chest as she thought of his eager mouth on her skin.

“ _Whatcha got under that_?”

“White bra.”

“ _The lacy one_?”

“Yes.”

“ _Ohh, yes_ …”

A sly grin spread across her face at the hitch in his breath. “What’re you doing, sir?”

“ _Missing you_.”

“Are you…?”

“ _Am I what_?” At her silence, his words took on a note of challenge. “ _Say it_.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“ _Yeah, I am. Missing my girl_.” She could hear him grinning. “ _You like that_?”

She pictured his hand around his hard cock and a shiver ran up her spine. “Yes.”

“ _Yes what_?”

The commanding edge in his voice made her heart pound. “Yes sir.”

“ _That’s right_ ,” he drawled. Eight hundred miles away, he rubbed his thumb in slow circles across the head of his cock. “ _What about you_?”

“Me?”

“ _You gonna touch yourself for me_?”

The invitation froze her for a breathless moment. “Would you like me to, sir?”

“ _Yes_.”

And then she melted, desire pooling hot in her core, and purred, “Tell me what to do.”

“ _Grab your tits_.”

“Yes sir.” With her free hand she groped herself through her bra, rough and greedy like he would be. She thought of his strong hands on her and shuddered.

“ _Oh_ ,  _yeah_ …” he groaned in her ear. “ _God_ damn _I love your tits_.”

“May I take my bra off, sir?”

“ _Hell yes_.”

“One second.” Setting down the receiver, she shrugged off the sleeves of her dress and tossed her bra aside. The open air tickled her bare skin and teased the hard nubs of her nipples. She picked up the phone again. “Alright, I’m back.”

“ _You did it_?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Johnson.”

“ _Mmmmmmm_.” His rumble of pleasure filled her with need. “ _My gorgeous assistant sitting in my chair with her tits out. Now that I wish I could see_.”

“Soon, sir.”

“ _Not soon enough._ ” She could practically feel him leering, and she loved it. His voice was thick with lust as he growled, “ _You want me to fuck you in that chair_?”

“Yes please, Mr. Johnson.”

“ _When I get home I’m gonna tear you apart_.”

“Please.” The word came out barely a whisper.

“ _What_?”

“Please, sir.”

“ _That’s my girl_.”

Heart fluttering, tingles like shockwaves running through her skin, her roving hand slid down her stomach to where her dress still covered her hips. “Sir?”

“ _Yeah_?”

“May I finger myself?”

“ _God_ , yes…”

He was stroking himself harder now. She could hear it in the strain of his breath. She thought of his thick, hard cock straining for her and her hand dove underneath her skirt. Pulling her panties aside, she brushed her wet slit with her fingertips, and instinctively her whole core tensed, thrusting her hips forward to meet them. With a wordless moan she began rubbing herself.

He laughed at the sound, still smug as ever. “ _You wet for me_?”

“ _Yes_ , sir.”

“ _You want me to fuck you_?”

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“ _Say it_.”

“I want you to  _fuck me_!” The phone was pinched precariously now between her shoulder and her ear—her other hand dove down to join the first as it dipped into her pussy. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly her body trembled with it, and knowing he wanted her back was almost enough to finish her right there.

On the other end he grunted, “ _Attagirl…_ ” The sound of his need sent a tongue of flame licking up from the fire in her belly, and her whole body shuddered as she thrust her fingers in deeper. She needed him inside her so much she might scream. “ _Tell me what you want_.”

“I want you, sir, I want you, I want your cock, I want you to fuck me,” she whimpered, the words a half-coherent stream spilling from her lips as she fucked herself harder. One hand rubbed her clit as the other curled inward to find her g-spot. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, grinding on her hands, and as she hit a rhythm she let her head fall back in pleasure—

And let the phone drop from her ear. Miles away her boss heard a loud clatter and a faint “Dammit, dammit—” as she scrambled to retrieve it. “ _You okay there, kiddo_?” Aching and desperate, she snatched up the receiver, dropped it on the desk, and dropped herself beside it, bending her body in half to lie with her head on the desk while still sitting in the chair. It was an awkward position, but it freed her hands. She got her ear back in place and heard, “ _Caroline_?”

“I’m here, I’m here. Just got a little too excited,” she added with a breathless giggle.

“ _Good. Wouldn’t wanna leave me hanging, now, would you_?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

“ _So where were we_?”

Her sly smile returned to one set of lips, and her fingers returned to the other. “I think I was saying how much I want your cock inside me.”

“ _Think you’re right. And I was thinking, soon as I get back, should I sit you in my lap or bend you over my desk_?”

“I’d say the desk is pretty inviting right now, sir.”

“ _Oh really?_ ”

“That’s where I am now.” Her dress had hiked up over her hips, baring her ass to the air. She felt quite exposed, and she liked it.

“ _Oh_  really?”

She was willing to bet his cock jumped with his voice. “Just where you like me, sir.”

“ _Oh my go-o-od_ …”

She answered with an appreciative purr, resettling herself as her hands went to work. “What’re you thinking about?”

_“Your_ incredible _ass_.”

In turn she thought of his hands on her hips, his cock slamming into her over and over, and her spine arched as she felt herself come closer. “What are you going to do to me?”

“ _Gonna fuck you ‘til you scream_.”

His hand tangled in her hair, his hungry kisses on her throat—her breath hitched, her toes curled—“Please fuck me, Mr. Johnson.”

That urged him on, as she knew it would. “ _Say my name_.” The fevered heat in his voice said he was getting there too.

“Mr. Johnson…”

“ _Say it again_.”

“Mr. Johnson—”

“ _One more time_.”

Each time she said it tightened the knot of need inside her. Her legs shook. “Mr. Johnson,  _please_ —”

“ _Who’s the boss_?”

“Mr. Johnson—!”                

“ _Come for me, Caroline_.”

“Oh, sir—”

“ _Come for me right now_.”

She could barely whimper a “Yes sir” before climax seized her core, turning her words into a howl. She clenched her thighs around her hands, bucked her hips wildly against her fingers, hungry to prolong the orgasm that shuddered through her. Dimly, she heard her boss’s breath catch, and a long, low grunt told her he was coming too—she got an extra jolt of pleasure from thought of him spilling inside of her. It lasted a few long moments before ebbing away.

She went limp on the desk, spent, panting into the receiver. Mr. Johnson did the same. They lay there together, eight hundred miles apart, until they caught their breath.

Caroline was first to move. Ever businesslike, she sat up at once, smoothing down her skirt and slipping back into her sleeves. She still had a full workday ahead, after all, and it was almost—she glanced at the clock—almost five to nine. Perfect timing. Doing up her buttons with one hand, she picked up the phone with the other, in time to hear him exhale hard and laugh. “ _Whew!_ ”

“How’re you feeling, sir?”

“ _Fine!_ ” He sounded a bit winded still, but happy. She liked him happy. “ _Just fine, kid_.  _You_?”

“Ready to do some science!” she chirped in response.

“ _Good girl. You do that. I think I’m gonna lay down for a little longer…_ ”

“Sir, don’t you have a meeting in half an hour?”

“ _I’ll make it, I’ll make it. They can’t start without me anyway. Oh—hey, I was gonna ask_ —”

“Russell’s file is in the back compartment of your briefcase. The one with the red label on it. The extra diagrams we drew up are in there too.”

“ _Caroline, you’re a mind-reader_.”

“I do my best.”

“ _You really are something special, you know that_?”

Her pulse had barely returned to normal when he made it flutter again. “So you’ve said, sir.”

“ _I mean it. You’re…well, you’re something else._ ” He paused. She let him. “ _Still gonna miss me like that by the time I come home_?”

“Of course I will, Mr. Johnson.”

“ _You better prove it_.”

She knew exactly what that meant, and couldn’t hold back her smile. “I will, Mr. Johnson. I promise.”


End file.
